Unidentified Slayer (Righteous)
This unidentified Slayer lived in Europe during the dark ages. Her Watcher was an unidentified scholar who wrote about his experiences with her until her death. Biography This Slayer was found by her Watcher while praying in a church. After being informed of her calling, she initially rejected it, considering God would not curse her with such destiny. However, she could not deny her power and so she accepted her duty, which she considered a way to thank Christ for his suffering. And so she trained and studied. She learned not only to fight, but to read as well. She also drew the attention of various male suitors, but she rejected them all, choosing to keep herself chaste. When the village came under the attack of the vampire Saint Just and his minions, only the Slayer stood against him, brandishing both sword and stake. The Slayer defeated St. Just, beheading and staking him and driving his followers away from the village. However, the town’s priest, believing her to be a witch, roused the village’s population against her. She was kidnapped during the night and burned at the stake. Due to her Slayer strength, she remained alive and suffering for a longer time, and never taking her eyes off her regretful Watcher. After she died, the Watcher turned on the villagers that had murdered his protege by opening the town’s walls, allowing Saint Just’s followers to massacre the entire population.Righteous Personality This Slayer was a particularly religious young woman, placing her faith in Christ above everything else. While she believed her calling was a burden lay upon her by God, a veritable curse, she accepted it nonetheless, and considered it a way to thank Christ for his suffering at the Crucifixion. It was this devotion to God, as well as her duties as the Slayer, that made her choose to remain a virgin, rejecting the various men that sought to take her as wife. She was also revealed to be a true talent with a thirst for knowledge, for her Watcher described her progress as “she soaked up all that could be taught, and still desired more”. Physical Appearance The Slayer was a slender and graceful young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Initially described by her Watcher as “pale”, her training made her “flush with life”, to the extent where numerous young men found her attractive and tried to court her for marriage, but she turned them all down. Powers and abilities Besides the common powers and abilities of a Slayer, she was well-trained in armed and unarmed combat, being adept at fighting both with long-sword and stake at the same time. She was also well-read, having been educated by her Watcher. Her strength, however, also caused her to suffer more when she was burned at the stake. She survived the flames for a time longer than a common person. Appearances *''Righteous'' *''Tales'' *''Note from the Underground, Part Three'' *''Lost and Found'' *''The Chain'' *''Finale'' References Category:Humans Category:Slayers Category:Females Category:Deceased individuals